


Traffic Jam

by Tony



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesusmaryandjosephgordon-levitt over on tumblr wanted a blowjob fic and this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry about that.

“The bloody fuck is with this traffic?” Eames growled, leaning his head out of the window to try and get a better look on down the line, see what the deal is. It was to no avail of course, the line was just too long. Cars disappeared miles on down, over the hill and into a blur.

Arthur reclined his seat back and wriggled until he was comfortable, hands clasped over his chest and legs spread obscenely. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we actually get there.”

Eames pursed his lips, glaring at the point man. He didn’t reply, only leaned over the steering wheel and pouted, willing the cars to move more than a few inches at a time.

A good 15 minutes had gone by and Eames had only been able to move the car a few feet.

“Your teeth-gnashing is keeping me awake Eames, Christ,” Arthur grumbled, sighing heavily and pulling the lever to raise his seat back up. He slid his jacket off and threw it in the back seat, leaving himself in his waistcoat with a loosened tie. “Here, let me just…”

There were hands in Eames’ lap all of a sudden, moving the seat belt out of the way to unzip his trousers, and he immediately felt a hot flush pool in the pit of his stomach. Eames looked to the car beside them, where a woman was talking on her cell phone and very much not paying attention. He smiled crookedly. “Darling, this is a bit kinky for you, isn’t it? Sex in a public place?” he asked, leaning back as the brunette finally freed his prick, sliding it from its confines and stroking it gently.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I’m horny enough to suck your cock in a traffic jam and you’re questioning it?”

Eames barked a laugh. “Well when you put it that way,” he drawled, “By all means, do as you please!”

Smiling wryly, Arthur waited until Eames had moved his seat back a few inches before lowering his head and taking the man’s thick, uncut cock into his mouth. It still tasted clean from showering that morning, but there was an underlying hint of sweat from the heat outside, and as his lips slid down to the base (because if there was anything Arthur could claim he’d mastered since meeting Eames it would be deep-throating), he breathed in the sharp musk that was 100% Eames with a sigh that sent a wave of pleasure to his own cock. There were fingers in his hair then, a right hand with a curled pinky and thick fingers that twined through his stiff, slicked back tresses as his head bobbed in Eames’ lap. They were encouraging as ever, not pushing or guiding but merely along for the ride as his head went up and down, tongue dipping below foreskin and swirling along a fat cockhead as if it were a lollipop.

“When did you get so bloody good at this?” Eames teased, fingers going from Arthur’s hair down to the back of his thin, pale neck and resting there, enjoying the feel of tendons and muscles working beneath his fingers.

Arthur didn’t answer. He purred around the dick in his mouth, swallowing it back behind his tongue, breathing steadily as it bumped his throat. With his nose buried in dark blond, coarse pubic hair, he almost jumped a mile when there was suddenly a loud honk from the car behind theirs, followed by more honks from cars on down the line.

Eames cursed, face flushed and breathing ragged as he slipped a hand out the window to flip people off and put his foot to the gas. The cars had begun to move steadily, and there was a generous gap between them and the car ahead of them. “Fucking pricks,” he breathed, licking his lips and putting on the gas enough to catch up with the rest of traffic.

Growling in impatience, Arthur put a hand to his own crotch, palming his straining erection before ducking under Eames’ arm and going back to work.

“H-hey! Darling, you don’t have to- ohhhh….”

Smirking around the cock in his mouth, Arthur unzipped his own slacks and slipped his hand inside, stroking in time with his sucking. Eames groaned above him, hand back in Arthur’s hair, cursing, and Arthur just kept going, bringing his head back up to lick at the slit and drag his tongue wetly down the long shaft. He dipped his head to lick and suck at Eames’ balls, satisfied at the sounds being wrung out of the forger. Another honk from the car behind them and Eames growls, making Arthur speed up. The thought that someone in the other lane could look over at any time and see a man receiving a blowjob from another man, the thought that whoever was in the backseat of the car in front of them could look back and see Arthur with his head in Eames’ lap, oh, it drove Arthur wild. He’d never been one for exhibitionism but this little adventure was definitely opening up ideas.

Eames whimpered and tightened his grip in Arthur’s hair, baring his crooked teeth and hissing as he came, cock twitching and throbbing in Arthur’s hot wet mouth.

Furrowing his eyebrows in mild annoyance, Arthur let Eames cum down his throat, swallowed it all like the man he was, and then he sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Could have warned me, jackass.”

A sheepish smile had Eames ducking his head. “Sorry pet, I was a little distracted. Trying not to run us off the road and all that.”

“Hmph,” was all Arthur had to say about that before he leaned back in his seat and began to jack himself off, long pale neck bared and stretched as he leaned his head back on the shoulder of his seat.

Eames growled and reached his hand over, smacking Arthur’s hands away to replace them with his own. He kept his eyes on the road as he stroked rubbed his thumb through the wet fluid at the head of Arthur’s cock, looking over every dozen seconds or so to see the beautiful flush and parted lips on his partner’s face. “God you’re gorgeous Darling, you know that?” Eames said with a strained voice, tugging and jerking in a sloppy contrast to the way Arthur thrust up into his hand.

Arthur came with a strangled moan, breathing hard through his nose and laughing in disbelief as Eames licked his fingers clean and turned off onto their exit. “I think I kind of like giving road head.”

Eames grinned wickedly. “Glad to hear it.”


End file.
